


Promprosal

by Destielis4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prom, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/Destielis4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a fb promote this is Dean and castiel senior prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promprosal

"Dean honey, Cas is here to pick you up for the prom." Mary Winchester yelled up to her eldest son. She was standing by the door, beside her sons long time boyfriend Castiel Shirley. Castiel was wearing A black suit with a green tie to match Dean's eyes.

"Coming" Dean yelled back. A moment later Dean came strolling down the stairs. Castiel was left jaw dropped at how handsome Dean was in his black suit with blue tie to match Castiel's eyes. When he got down the stairs Dean asked while fixing his tie "why do I have to wear this monkey suite? I look like a fool in it."

Mary helped Dean with his tie and said "because Hun, it's a formal prom." Mary then finished properly tieing Dean's tie.

Just then Castiel broke his gaze and said "hello Dean, you look very handsome this evening."

Dean blushed a light hue and said "thanks, you look handsome too Cas." He then looked around awkwardly. Cas did the same not knowing what to do now.

Cas cleared his throat and said holding out his hand "so shall we go then." 

Dean was about to take castiels hand, to go. But before he could Mary said quickly "wait, I have to take pictures first. JOHN CAN YOU BRING THE CAMERA DOWN HERE." Mary yelled the later to her husband who was upstairs.

"Okay coming." John yelled from his and Marys bedroom. A few moments later John came down the stairs with a red camera in hand; as well as his youngest son Sam following close behind. "Here." John said giving it to his wife.

Mary smiled and said "okay pictures. How 'bout. let's start with, Dean you stand behind Cas, yes just like that. Now put your arms around his waist and put your chin on his head. Yes perfect." Mary instructed then took the picture when the couple was in the right position. "Okay now Cas turn to the side you too Dean so you're facing each other, now Cas put your arms around Dean's neck. Now Dean put your arms on Cas' hips, yes that's it, now rest your foreheads together. Awe so cute." Mary gushed then snapped the photo. "Okay let's do singles now, who wants to go first?" Mary asked.

The two shrugged and looked at each other. They stood there awkwardly for a minute or so until Castiel piped up wanting to break the silence "I guess I'll go first."

"Okay, good, Dean. May you stand to the side please Hun?" Dean did as Mary asked and stood beside his brother and father. She then snapped a few photos of just Castiel. She then did the same with Dean.

Once those photos where done Mary said "okay now all we need is the cute kissing photo then you should be able to go." 

"Uh okay." Dean said to his mother. He then went close to Cas. 

"Wait," Mary said, "let's do this one outside, the sun is about to finish setting; it'll be quite a romantic photo." The couples shrugged saying 'sure'and went outside. Since the just wanted to leave already. They headed out and stood in front of the tree in Dean's front yard. "Okay so Cas you stand right there, now Dean can you stand and face Cas, good, now Dean put your arms around his waist perfect. Cas now put your arms around his neck. Awe you guys are so cute. Good now on the count of three give each other a soft Peck on the lips. Okay 1-2-3." Dean and Castiels lips just touched when Mary snapped the photo, she took a few more to make sure she got a good one.

After the photo was taken Dean and Cas stepped back. While this happened John said, "okay boys I guess you can go after you hear the rules 1. Don't stay out too late 2. No drinking any alcohol and 3. If you're gonna do...well that, use protection. Do I got myself clear?" 

Castiel nodded while Dean said "yes sir." 

"Good, now go and have fun at prom." John said. And that's what they did. They left quickly in Dean's 67' Impala, after saying quick goodbyes to everyone.

arriving at the school Dean surveyed around the parking lot, trying to find the perfect spot for his car; also know as baby. After parking the car Dean and Cas got out. "Guess we should go in now." Cas awkwardly said.

"Yeah well that's what we're sposed to do ain't it." Dean replied he then laced his fingers together with his long time boyfriend's.

Getting to the door the principal, Mr. Crowley was waiting so he could collect the tickets. "Why hello boys do you have yer tickets?"

"Yea, hold on a sec." Dean said then ruffled around in his pockets for a few minutes; trying to find his and Cas'tickets. Finding them he said "aha found 'em here you go." He then handed them over. 

Accepting them Mr.Crowley opened the doors to let them in and said. "Have a fun night, boys."

Entering Dean gave a mock salute and said "will do Crowl" (pronounced ca-rah-ow-el) all Mr.Crowley did was roll his eyes shook his head and turned back towards the door to greet other students.

Dean and Castiel walked hand in hand to the gym. Castiel stopped them in front of the door, and took a deep breath. "You nervous?" Dean asked, giving Cas' hand a squeeze.

"No" Cas lied he was extremely nervous for later. 

Believing him Dean let go of Castiel's hand and opened the door for him; and said "you first." Cas walked in and said a small thank you to Dean. 

Entering the two looked around. The prom theme was under the sea. The gym was decorated in the different shaded of blue and greens. there was also sea shells on the walls. and the place where you took your prom photo, was a big arch made out of blue balloons with paper fish taped up every where. 

The music was quite loud, the DJ was blasting the song shake it off by Taylor swift. Castiel looked over at Dean, only to see him quietly singing along. he chuckled to him self. Dean saw Cas chuckling in the corner of his eye and turned to look at his boyfriend and said, "what its a guilty pleasure;" with a shrug.

Cas shook his head at him and asked with a smirk "What, like doctor sexy?" 

Dean looked away and said quitely "yes, like doctor sexy."

Then they soon heard "Dean, Cas over here," coming from the corner of the room. They both turned their head to see, a familiar red head; Charlie Bradbury jumping up and down waving frantically at the two. Dean softly chuckled at the antics of the girl he thought of as the sister he never wanted. the pair quickly ventured to where charlie and the rest of their friends where. the group now consisted of: Dean,Cas,Charlie,Dorthy,Kevin,Benny,Jo,Adam, Ash, meg, Garth,Bess and Samandriel.(Dean went with Cas (duh) Charlie with Dorthy, Adam with Samandriel,Jo with Kevin, Benny with Meg, Garth with Bess, and ash didn't want to bring a date and decided to tag along with the group.)

"Oh look who finally decided to show up,ken doll and Clarence. Did you two lose track of time moving some furniture around, if you know what I mean." Meg said then moved her eyebrows suggestive at the end.

"I don't understand, why would we be re-decorating a room; right before prom?" Castiel asked with confusion and a slight head tilt. the group started to laugh at the innocence of the question, having known what meg meant.

"I-I don't think that's what she meant babe." Dean gasped out between laughs.

"Oh" Cas said looking down at his shoes; embarrassed with a new hue of pink on his cheeks. This made everyone laugh once again.

A moment later the song changed to 'walking on sunshine.' Charlie stopped laughing and perked up; gasping "oh I love this song, come dance with me dory." Charlie then proceeded to pull her girlfriend Dorthy to the dance floor. 

Everyone laughed again at Charlie's antics. Dean soon noticed Castiel wasn't laughing so he looked over and saw Cas looking at him with a smirk. His face fell slightly because of what he thought Cas was thinking. "Oh no I'm not goi-" Dean never got to finish his sentence before Cas dragged him to the dance floor.

A while later a slow song came on, everyone without a dance partner went to the side; as it began. 'Wise man say, only fools rush in...' Castiel slowly snaked his arms around Dean's neck while Dean put his arms around cas' waist. 'But I can't help falling in love with you...' Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder, while Dean pulled him closer. 'Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? if I can't help falling in love with you...' Dean and Cas swayed side to side in each others arms. 'Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes some things are meant to be so take my hand take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you..." Castiel looked up and smiled at Dean, he smiled back. Castiel then nuzzles his face into Dean's neck. 'Some things are meant to be so take my hand take my whole life too..' Dean rested his chin on top of Cas' head. 'For I can't help falling in love with you for...' Dean lifts his chin off of Cas' head, and leans beside Cas' ear and softly whispers "I love you, my angel," so only Cas can hear.

Castiel smiles and replies "I love you too my righteous man," he then put his hand on Dean's cheek and says quietly '"forever and always" Dean puts two fingers under Cas' chin to tilt his head up. He then starts leaning in Cas does the same, their lips meet in the middle in a warm, slow, passionate kiss. 'I can't help falling in love with yoooou.' The song came to an end, and Dean and Cas broke apart; a little flushed.

A moment later Charlie called "hey lovebirds, come over here." Dean and castiel laughed then went to join their friends.

About half an hour after that, Lisa came on stage. She has black wavy hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a purple prom dress. She tapped the microphone to test it, then started speaking, "so how's everyone's prom so far?" The whole gym started to cheer. "Great to hear, I bet your all excited for whats next, right? We're going to be announcing this years prom king and queen." The whole gym erupted in cheers once again. "Okay okay calm down now. Anyway some important members of our P.A.C Have just spent the last 2 hours counting the ballet's, so can the runners up for prom king come up they are Dean Winchester, Adam Milligan, and Benny Lafitte. The runners up for prom queen are me, Jo Harrvell, and Claire Novak." Everyone cheers as the runners up come onto stage.

Dean comes onto stage and waves at his boyfriend and mouths 'hi.' Castiel waves and mouths 'hi' back.

Lisa speaks into the microphone once again "okay we're going to announce prom king first drum roll please." Lisa opened the envelope containing the winner. "And the Prom King is...Dean Winchester." The whole place cheers as the give Dean the crown and stash. "Okay quiet now it's time to announce prom queen, once again drum roll please." Lisa then opens the envelope containing the winner reading it she flips it over to see if it's a mistake, nope. She clears her throat and says, "well this has never happened before, this years prom queen is a write in winner so around of applause for this year prom queen Castiel Shirley." 

Castiel stood there thinking how could he be prom queen he's not even a girl. He then looked up onstage and saw Dean's warm smile. He has an idea he was going to do it later but now seems like the perfect time. So Casstiel quickly went on stage; as the school cheered. On stage, Lisa gave Castiel the prom queen crown and stash then asked through the microphone "before your first dance as prom king and qu-er king do you have anything you'd like to say?"

Dean said 'no'. Castiel on the other hand said "yes actually." He then took the microphone from Lisa and turned to Dean.(Charlie secretly starts to video tape on her phone) He then said suddenly becoming quite nervous, "Dean, we've been together for four years now, can you believe it? Freshmen year. You know I can still remember being that 13 year old blue eyed boy with the biggest of crushes on my best friend. I had a crush on you since we where in grade 5 you know. Its sometimes hard to believe we're together, I mean if you would of told me, you and I would be going to prom together 5 years ago, and becoming prom king's I probably would of laughed and said 'there's no way. That it wouldn't be possible that you liked me that way' but now I know you do." Castiel started to ramble he then took a deep breath and continued. "I love you, you know. Honestly I can't even imagine a life without you. When I picture my future it's always has you in it. So I guess what I'm saying is," Castiel took out a small black ring box from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee and said, "Dean Winchester you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and i'd be stupid if I ever let you get away. So will you make me the happiest man in the whole universe and marry me?" Castiel opened the box to reveal a gold engagement band with 'Dean and Castiel forever' engraved inside.

Dean stood there in shook, not knowing what to do. Forgetting they had an audience. Cas looks at Dean with a nervous gaze until Dean opens his mouth and says "yes, yes,yes I will marry you." He then grips Cas in a big hug. Letting go he backs up a step so Castiel could slip the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly. The two lock the others gaze and slowly start to lean in, their lips meet in the middle. It was a short soft kiss but it was still filled with lots of love and passion. They broke apart hearing everyone clapping. The newly engaged couple starts to blush. Leaning down to Cas' ear Dean asks "would you like to dance now Angel?" Castiel nodded.

The two head down to the middle of the dance floor. The music started playing and the two went close together and started swaying. 'I don't need a lot of things I can get by with nothing Of all the blessings life can bring I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want When it comes to loving you You're my only reason You're my only truth I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you.'

Dean steps a little closer and whispers in his new fiancés ear "I need you, my angel." Castiel rests his head on Dean's shoulder keeping him close.

'You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again You're the love that rescues me When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing 'cause that's just how you are And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you Oh yes I do.' 

Castiel tilts his head up from Dean's shoulder, and whispers in his ear "I need you to my righteous man, yes I do." He then puts his head back onto Dean's shoulder. And Dean puts his chin onto Castiel's head.

'I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you Oh yes I do I need you  
I need you.'

Castiel looks up at Dean and says "I think this should be our song."

Dean looks at Cas with a smile on his face and says 'I think so too, angel." He then slowly leans down and captures Castiel's lips with his own. Only to pull away a second later from the clapping around them. The two blush. 

They soon make their way back to their friends, first thing they hear approaching the group is "eeeeeeeek I'm so happy for you guys! when's the wedding? Can I be your brides maid? Oh what kind of cake are you having? Is there going to be a theme?" Next thing they know Charlie has them wrapped in a big hug while she asks lots of questions. "Oh where are you guys going to move? Is it going to be Summer,spring,fall, or winter wedding? Where are you going on your honeymoon? Will you-"

Dean put his hand up cutting her off and said with chuckle "wait Charlie hold on a sec will ya, we don't know, we kinda just got engaged less then ten minutes ago."

Charlie looked down with a blush and said "oh yeah. Oops sorry I'm just so exited for you guys."

The rest of the group came up to the two now congratulating then. "Way ta go man, Congrats." Ash said patting the two on the back.

Meg went up to Dean and cas and said "congrates on the engagement, Dean and Clarence." 

Benny then came and pulled Dean and Cas into a hug and said "Congrats brothers"

Everyone else congratulated them as well. 

Later once the prom was over and everyone was leaving the principal, Mr Crowley stopped them. "boys wait I'd just like to say congratulations to the engagement squirrel and giraffe. also Goodnight boys"

"Uh thanks and good night Mr. C." Dean says.

"Thank you and goodnight Mr. Crowley." Castiel says. Then him and Dean went to the impala. And got inside.

"So where should we go now angel?" Dean asked noticing it was only 10:30.

"I don't know, perhaps somewhere we can eat, I'm starved." Castiel replied.

Dean chuckled at his boyf- no fiancé and said "okay how bout we head to the roadhouse then, their open until 1am."

"Dean, the roadhouse is a bar and your father clearly said no alcohol." Castiel pointed out not wanting to get in trouble with his future in-laws. 

"Yeah I know it's a bar but they also serve burgers and pie. Anyway do you really think Aunt Ellen would let us have beer? uncle Bobby yeah, he's done it before. Aunt Ellen though we would have to ask until she just got to annoyed with us and just caved in. just to shut us up." Dean said. 

Castiel thought for a moment, Dean does have a point. "Okay roadhouse it is then." And with that Dean turned on the impala and drove to the roadhouse; which was about 15 minutes away.

About halfway there Dean said "we should probably tell my aunt Ellen and uncle Bobby about our engagement tonight, if not Jo probably will. And you know aunt Ellen would much rather hear it from us first. If she doesn't we probably would never hear the end of it."

Cas laughed "yeah, your probably right." After that they fell into a comfortable silence, the rest of the ride there. Well as silent as it could be with Dean blasting the rock station on the radio.

Arriving and once the impala was turned off. Dean and Cas quickly shed the crowns a sash's. Dean then got out a quickly ran to the other side to open the passenger door for his fiancé. Getting out Castiel gave Dean a quick kiss and said "why thank you my handsome prince."

"actually it's king, and your very much welcome my queen." Dean said with a smirk referring to the titles they received at prom. The two laughed. 

Castiel then leaned up and captured Dean's soft lips with his own. Dean then leaned in closer, trying to get more of the familiar feeling of Castiel's lips. Castiel then snaked his arms up and tangled his hand in Dean's hair. One of Dean's hands ventured to Castiels hip while the other found its way to the small of Castiels back. Soon Castiel pushes Dean up against 'baby' Cas put his hands on either side of Dean, trapping him between. He then released Dean's mouth, resulting in a cry of protest, which quickly stopped when he started applying feathered kisses down Dean's jaw. he soon started trailing kisses down his neck. Dean let's out a small moan tilting his head so Cas could get better access. Reaching just above Dean's collar bone, Castiel started to nip and suck on the sensitive skin of Dean's throat, trying to leave a mark, so everyone knew Dean was his. Dean involuntary let out a gravelly, breathless moan of "mmh Cas," Castiel hummed. Once he was satisfied with the spot he moved to another he made a total of 4 hickeys on Dean's neck. 

Once Castiel was finished applying love bites to Dean's neck, he started undoing his fiance's tie. Dean was more then happy For that, having wanted to take the tie off since the seconds he put it on. Once Castiel was done removing Dean's tie, he started working on Dean's suit jacket. Slipping it off of his shoulders and onto the ground. Castiel then gently pushed his fiancé flat on his back, on top of the hood of the impala, and started working on the buttons of the white shirt Dean was wearing.

When the buttons were undone Castiel slipped off Dean's shirt to join the jacket from earlier. When the shirt was off Castiel was meet with a white tee shirt, he pulled that off of Dean as well. Which resulted in being met with a grey under shirt. Castiel leaned over, looked Dean in the eyes and said, "Dean I swear to God, if you are wearing one more shirt under this, I'm giving up and heading in there ." Castiel pointed at the Roadhouse.

Dean's eyes widened and he said "I promise, this is the last shirt, I swear."

Castiel smiled and said "Good." he then proceeded and took Dean's final shirt off. Castiel stood there admiring Dean's toned chest. Yeah there are a few benefits of being captain of the football team, and he sure was appreciating them right now. Castiel leaned down and was about to kiss Dean's chest when.

'BANG' someone slammed open the door of the roadhouse saying " will you two- Dean, Cas what do you two idgits think you're doing out here?" Bobby said in the door way.

Dean quickly slipped his shirts back on while saying "oh uh, it's not what it looks like." Dean and Castiel had a deep blush on their cheek's.

Bobby crossed his arms and asked with a raised brow "oh really, then what where you two doing if it's not what it looked like?"

"I was helping Dean with uh..." Castiel started. 

Dan cut in "with, with my dancing, yeah Cas was helping me dance. He saw how bad I was at prom so he was showing me a few moves."

Bobby muttered "showing ya a few moves alright." Bobby then said louder so they could hear him. "I was just messin with ya get in here you idgits. Your lucky it was me that found ya and not Ellen." Bobby then turned and went inside Cas and Dean soon followed.

When Dean and Cas stepped through the door they where met with the smell of beer. All they could hear was shouts of the drunks around them and faint music from the radio. The two sat at the bar where Ellen was serving shots. While Bobby sent behind the bar to help his wife. Spotting her nephew and his boyfriend, Ellen went over still drying a glass and asked "well what are you two boys doing here? Jo said the prom didn't end till midnight."

Knowing Jo told her mom that the prom didn't end till later,so she could hang out with Kevin. Dean covered for her saying "It doesn't end till midnight Aunt Ellen."

Ellen raised an eyebrow and asked "then why are you two here?"

Dean shrugged and said "we got kicked out." Then popped a peanut from a bowl on the counter, into his mouth.

Bobby came over and asked hearing what Dean said "what'd you two idgits do, to get kicked out?"

Before Dean could answer Castiel said with a smirk "apparently your not allowed to celebrate, by 'dancing' in the janitor's closet." he added quotation marks with his fingers around the word dancing.

Bobby laughed and said with a chuckle "by any chance was the 'dance' like the one you where doing in the parking lot?" doing the same as Cas around the word dance.

Dean nodded and said "yep" while popping the 'P' "same dance."

Ellen shook her head and asked  
"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well earlier I found these two knuckle heads making out in the parking lot and they said it wasn't what it looked like. Mind you Cassie here was leaning over a shirtless Dean who was laid flat onto the hood of the impala. I asked them what they where doing since it 'wasn't what it looked like' they replied with Cas was teaching Dean how to dance." Bobby said then huffed "like I was born yesterday." Ellen started to laugh.

"Hey miss, can I get a refile." A dude on the other side of the bar said loudly to Ellen.

"Sure coming right up." Ellen said to the dude. She then turned to Dean and Cas "Ill be right back boys." Ellen then left to refile the guys drink.

"So what are you two thinking about going for college?" Bobby asked them.

Castiel answered "well Bobby, both me and Dean got into Stanford."

Bobby raised an eyebrow impressed "oh really."

"Yeah Cas here even got a full ride." Dean said with pride, proud that Cas was able to do that.

"Well that's great Cas, I bet your parents are relived they don't have to pay for your college." Ellen said joining them again.

"Oh they are, considering they just finished putting Micheal through medical school 3 years ago, Lucifer through law 2 years ago, Balthazar through film school last year, Anna's in her last year of chef school, Gabriel just finished his first year of dentistry, there glad they only have to pay for my little brother samandriel next year." Castiel said.

"wow, I knew you had a lot of siblings didn't think that many, your parents sure where busy." Bobby remarked.

"Yeah I'd say,my oldest brother is Micheal he's 26, then Lucifer is a year younger and is 25, Balthazar is 24, Anna's 23, Gabriel is only 10 months older then me and is 19, then there's me at 18, then samandriel is 10 months younger then me and just turned 18." Castiel said. 

Ellen and Bobby nodded, Ellen then asked "so what do you two think you want to be when you're out of college?"

"Well I kinda wanna be a P.E or English teacher." Dean replied.

"And I wanna be a history teacher." Castiel said.

"you both want to be teachers?" Bobby asked.

Both Dean and Cas nodded their heads. "Yeah, seem so." Dean replied.

"Oh, my baby's are growing up so fast." Ellen swept Dean and Cas into a hug."You,Jo, and Castiel are all leaving to college soon, you and Cas already know what you want to be, Sams not that far behind and he'll be leaving to college soon. Next thing I know I'll be sitting in a church hearing wedding bells play." Ellen said. Dean and Cas shared a knowing look when Ellen mentioned wedding bells. "What with the look?" She asked.

"Well..." castiel said.

"Well what?" Bobby said, wondering too.

"Well you might be hearing the wedding bells a little sooner then you thought." Dean said.

"Why, what do you mean?" Ellen asked even though she had a pretty good idea as to what he ment.

"well at prom after they announced me prom king and castiel prom queen, don't ask he was a write in winner. Castiel said a very chick flicky speach then asked me to marry him and I said yes." Dean said trying not to sound like a girl, he then held up his hand to show his aunt and uncle the engagement ring Cas got him.

Ellen and Bobby leaned over and gave them a big hug, and said together "congratulations, we're so proud of you guys." 

They then pulled back and Ellen said "but that does make me feel really old since I've known Dean since he was in diapers and Cas since you two were 5." Everyone but Ellen laughed at that comment.

"Can you guys say nothing about the engagement to anyone yet though we want to tell them our selves, only reason we told you tonight and not tommorow or later is because knowing Jo she probably would of told you, and I thought you'd much rather us tell you." Dean said.

"Sure Dean, so how are you two going to tell yer folks?" Bobby asked.

Dean and Cas looked at each other and shrugged "I don't know." Cas said.

"Actually I had one idea." Dean said turning to face his fiancé. "What if we took both our family out to a fancy dinner together then half way through we could announce it to them then." 

Castiel pondered over it for a seconds then said with a smile "that actually a really good idea, we should do that, both of our family's get along good enough." Castiel then leaned over and gave Dean a quick kiss.

"Wait so that's how we're telling them?" Dean asked, Cas nodded with a smile. "Awesome, aunt Ellen uncle Bobby you guys and jo should come too." Dean offered.

"If you really want us vs there we will." Ellen said.

"Of course we want you there, right Cas?" Dean said looking over at castiel, he nodded. "Your family, you guys practically raised me and Sammy when mom and dad where at work. And Cas came over enough it was practically a second home for him too. Anyway like uncle Bobby says, family don't end in blood."

"Since you really want us there, of course we'll come." Ellen said.

"Great we'll tell you when it is okay." 

"Sure boy."

"Would any of you want anything." Ellen asked the two.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble I'd love a burger please." Cas replied.

"It'd be no trouble at all Cas. Dean you want anything?" Ellen asked, washing her hands in the sink.

"Uh I'd like a burger too please." Dean said.

Dean and Cas talked while Bobby went back to work, and Ellen made the burgers. When she was done she brought them over to the couple. "Here ya go, enjoy boys." She said placing a burger each in front of Dean and Castiel. 

"Will do, thanks aunt Ellen." Dean thanked his aunt.

"Thank you Ellen." Cas said then took a big bite, he let out a small moan. "Mmm this is one of the best burgers I've ever had." He said then took another bite. Dean also took a bite of his own burger.

A little while later, once Dean and Cas where finished eating, and where talking about wither they where staying in dorms or renting a place by the college, Jo came through the door. She then went up to the two, "Oh hi Dean Cas, what are you guys doing here?" Jo asked leaning against the bar.

"Oh nothing much just hanging. You know since we had no where else to go since we got kicked out of prom early." Dean said with a wink signaling to Jo that they covered for her little lie.

"Yeah, who knew you weren't allowed to privately celebrate winning the title of prom kings and getting engaged, in the janitors closet afterwards." Castiel said then took a sip of his pop. Jo laughed.

Dean then glanced down at his phone and saw it was 12:15, and said to Cas "we should go it's getting late." Castiel glanced at the time and nodded. Dean stood and said, "well we better get a move on, nice seeing ya uncle Bobby aunt Ellen. G'night."

Castiel also stood and said" goodbye Bobby, Ellen, and Jo, goodnight."

"Bye Dean bye Cas night." Bobby said.

"Bye guys, good night." Ellen said looking up from the table she was cleaning.

"Night." Jo said with a smile as Dean and Cas left.

Once they where in the parking lot, Castiel asked "So Dean I was wondering."

"What" Dean said.

"If you'd like to oh I don't know, rent a motel room with me tonight. You know so we could finish off what Bobby oh so kindly interrupted." Castiel then Quickly kissed Dean.

When they let go, Dean smirked and started stroking his chin as if there was a beard and said in a teasing manner "tempting, but I don't know."

Castiel smiled and said playing along "well there'll be pie if you do decide to join me." 

Deans face brightened up at the mention of pie "really!?" He exclaimed.

Castiel laughed and nodded. "Yep you can get any kind of pie you'd like." He said.

"Well, how could I say no then?" Dean said then gave Castiel a quick kiss. The two then sat in the impala, Dean started her up, and drove with the sound of eye of the tiger in the wind.

Reaching the only motel in town the Bluebird motel Dean said "I'm paying for the from, okay."

Castiel looked at Dean and said "What no, I'll pay it was my idea to come."

"No no I'll pay, it's the least I could do after getting me the ring, it looks really expensive."

"But Dean I wanted to get it for you, and I want to pay for the room." 

Putting his hands up in surrender, Dean said "how bout a compromise. I pay half you pay half. Deal?"

"I guess that could work, okay." Cadtiel said then gave Dean a kiss on the cheek and got out of the impala. Dean chuckled and got out as well locking her too. 

The two headed to the check in desk where a women in her early twenties. She had her blonde hair in a poby tail and was wearing a pink shirt with a name tag that read 'Lindsey.' Sporting Dean and CA's she said "hello how may I help you?"

Dean and Cas walked up to the counter. Dean said "we'd like a room for the night please."

Lindsey looked in the book seeing which rooms where available. "Okay well we have two rooms left. Would you like a room with two queen beds or one with a king sized bed?"

"King sized would be great." Castiel said. 

" just for the night right?" She asked castiel nodded and she continued "Okay well I'll just need to see some ID and I'll give you the key."

Handing her his drivers license, Dean asked "uh how much will it be?"

Looking at the license, Lindsey said "well Mr Winchester it will be about 75 dollars for the night." Dean nodded thinking it wasn't that bad of a price. She's then handed him back his license and a set of keys and said "here ya go, the room is number 12. Would you two like me to show you which one it is." she shot Dean a seducive smile.

Castiel gave her a smile and said "no thank you, my fiancé and I can find it on are own. Thank you for the offer though." He the dragged Dean towards the rooms.

Once they where out of Lindsey's ear shot Dean smirked at Cas and said "you where so jealous."

Castiel blushed and said "I was not jealous."

"You were too." Dean said back then after a moment continued "but don't worry your cute when your jealous."He then put an arm around Castiel's shoulder and gave him a Peck on the cheek.

"I was not." Castiel said then playfully shoved Dean.

Smirking Dean said "were too"

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

This continued until they made it to thier room. Reaching the door castiel light pushed Dean against the door, he then trapped him between his arms. castiel then leaned up and whispered in a deep voice "okay may've I was a little." His warm breath hit Dean's ear. 

When he leaned back to look at his lovers face. Castiel was met with a smirk. "I told you so. I so knew you where jealous your really cute when you are-" 

Dean was cut off When Castiel blurted "Oh just shut up and kiss me already." And that Dean did, he brought thier lips together in a hot, wet, passionate kiss.


End file.
